


Childhood

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Menstruation, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 26. ChildhoodElissa and Alistair share childhood memories together.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 6





	Childhood

It was a bright and sunny day in Denerim and the Landsmeet was only a few days away, the calm before the storm as Wynne would say. To keep their minds at ease until then Elissa had asked Alistair and Barkspawn to go out for a stroll, saying it was simply to nice of a day to waste it indoors. 

Alistair was a bit apprehensive at first but relented when Elissa pouted and said, "please?" in a sad tone. Barkspawn thought his own whimpering was what sold the deal for Alistair. As they walked both the Wardens quickly went back into their usual flow of conversation, managing to forget their duties for an afternoon. Alistair told them when he was young Arl Eamon had bought him a miniature golem doll. They entered the Wonders of Thedas store for a while looking to see if they had any golem dolls still for sale. Elissa had managed to find one, the last one in fact, she ordered Barkspawn to go distract Alistair so she could secretly buy it. Barkspawn had dragged Alistair by his boot straps to the back of the store and begged him for the oddly spicy smelling Antivan dog treats. Eventually Alistair caved and scooped up a few treats just in time for Elissa to have finished her purchase. Alistair gave her a sidelong glance, knowing she had been up to something but not quite sure what. Before the man could get too suspicious Barkspawn barked at Alistair who sighed and bought Barkspawn the treats.

When they continued their walk Alistair had paused and started asking Elissa what she had bought, apparently he hadn't forgot how suspicious Elissa looked in the store. Elissa blushed and said she hadn't bought anything, Alistair scoffed and pointed at her bag, "then what is _that_ exactly?" 

Elissa held the bag to her chest and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "It's lady things!"

"Lady things?- Oh! Maker, never mind!" Alistair turned away from her trying to hide his own blush from his fellow Warden. "You're alright though, aren't you?" Alistair cautiously turned back towards Elissa but not fully facing her, "nothings wrong is it?" Elissa simply shook her head no and Alistair hummed, "good. That's... good."

They continued their walk in silence for a moment then Elissa began laughing to herself. Alistair quirked and eye brow at her, clearly hesitant to ask her anymore questions. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to settle herself, "Fergus reacted very similarly when I got my first- well," Elissa cleared her throat, "my first _monthly_ visitor." Elissa giggled at how Alistair blushed vibrantly.

"Yes, that's what every man wants to hear from a beautiful woman. That they remind her of her brother." Alistair said sardonically. Elissa chuckled and playfully pushed Alistair's shoulder. 

"Only in how childish you can act in the face of normal human bodily functions." Elissa chided humorously, "and you both have much in common anyway." She gracefully changed the subject, her mother would have been proud Barkspawn thought. "You're both kind, strong warriors, and not to mention I care for you both deeply." Elissa's eyes had gone distant and her smile faltered, "I... miss him. You know?"

Alistair curled his fingers around Elissa's hand, "tell me about him?" Elissa smiled ruefully and began to tell Alistair all of the shenanigans she and Fergus had gotten into as children. Most of the stories Barkspawn remembered as he was there for them, he mostly enjoyed hearing of the times before he was born with tiny Elissa and Fergus pretending to be knights in service to King Maric and fought off the tyrannical Orlesian overlords taking back their rightful home. 

Their had gone quiet once more, enjoying the silent company of the other. Soon the approached the Arl Eamon's estate. Barkspawn sneezed as they passed the fountain in front and it made Alistair chuckle. "The arl used to come here in the winter when I was small. I, uh... slept with the hounds." Barkspawn perked his ears at that and Elissa gasped in shock.

"Did Eamon make you sleep there?" Elissa asked, Barkspawn noticed a hint of anger in her tone and tilted his head at her. Elissa had slept with Barkspawn his whole life, what was the big deal?

"Well I was a stable hand, mind you." Alistair laughed good naturedly, "I didn't mind it, actually." Alistair said almost wistfully. "I had my own cot in the kennels but I preferred to sleep with the hounds. Sure, they could be smelly but it was nice cuddling up to something warm on cold nights." Elissa gave him a dubious look but nodded in acknowledgement of Alistair's feelings.

Alistair continued to tell Elissa and Barkspawn of his misadventures with the hounds that supposedly raised the man. 


End file.
